There is No Time to Regret (Spin-off)
by Fvvn
Summary: Hiroto dan Karma menyesalinya. Kepergian Yuuma #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


**There is No Time to Regret (Spin-off)**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **Rating T**

 **Genre: Tragedy**

 **Warning: Standar applied, AU**

 **[Dedikasi untuk event SS:SO FAKI]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuma memang tidak pernah mengeluh dengan penyakit yang dideritanya, tapi dari sepenglihatan yang Hiroto tangkap, ada gurat bosan yang terpercik ketika lelaki itu kembali menginap di rumah sakit untuk yang ke sekian. 'Kanker kolon' meluncur ringan dari katup bibir yang bergerak, tersenyum ramah. Menjawab pertanyaan singkat Hiroto setelah kabar tentang Yuuma sampai di telinganya.

Waktu itu di antara lembayung sore dan kamar inap yang lengang, Hiroto dan Karma hanya saling pandang, tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang begitu tabah tanpa celah. Hiroto bahkan sampai meminta Yuuma untuk emosional, sesekali. Tetapi lelaki teguh itu hanya menggeleng. Mengulangi frasa-frasa lawas yang selalu mangkir di telinga Hiroto dan Karma, tak jemu.

 _'Tidak perlu.'_

 _'Tidak apa-apa.'_

 _'Tidak masalah.'_

Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi semakin khawatir, berlebih.

Tapi kabar gembira lekas menyapu wajah kusut mereka, ketika Yuuma dengan santainya menyetir topik obrolan yang sukses menyita perhatian kedua karib lama.

"Setelah sembuh, aku bakal pindah sekolah ke Kunugigaoka lho."

"Serius?"

"Um. Ibuku sedang mengurusnya."

Alasannya sederhana, Yuuma pindah ke sekolah yang lebih dekat dari rumah supaya keluarganya bisa memonitor dan mengantisipasi kondisi kesehatan Yuuma lebih cepat. Nilai plus di samping itu semua—karena Hiroto dan Karma juga berada di sana. Orang-orang yang sudah dipercaya oleh keluarga Isogai untuk menemani anaknya yang rentan sejak belia.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Maehara, Karma."

Hiroto pun tak sabar menanti momen Yuuma sembuh dari penyakitnya yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum idiotik Hiroto berubah menjadi keluh kesah mendapati fakta bahwa Yuuma jatuh sangat jauh di kelas elit Kunugigaoka. Musim semi serasa tak harum, tapi Karma malah menertawai Hiroto yang terlihat berlebihan dengan kekecewaannya.

"Oh ayolah, sudah bagus Isogai satu sekolah dengan kita—"

"Tapi kelas A itu kelas musuh! Mana bisa sembarangan mampir kesana untuk ketemu sama Isogai?"

"Hm? Apa sebaiknya aku jaga sikap dan meminta kepindahan kelas ya~?"

"Hei." Hiroto mendengus tajam, "Aku tahu otakmu memang encer, tapi kelakuanmu sekeras batu. Jangan harap _deh_."

" _Hee_ —kalau serius aku bisa saja naik ke kelas A dan meninggalkanmu~"

"…ugh," percakapan terakhir hari itu ditutup dengan kekalahan mutlak Hiroto yang pucat menanggapi komentar santai dari Karma yang terkekeh, "Kalau kau serius, aku juga akan belajar supaya bisa sekelas dengan Isogai deh."

"Jangan delusional, Maehara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Posisi kelas yang sudah jelas beda membuat frekuensi waktu bertemu mereka relatif singkat. Hiroto dan Karma hanya bisa menjumpai Yuuma saat bertandang dan pulang dari sekolah. Perjalanan yang hanya memakan 10 menit entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan saat Yuuma hadir sebagai pelengkap di antara mereka. Meski obrolan yang dihabiskan nyatanya hanya mengupas topik random. Seperti kenapa udara hangat membuat Hiroto ingin bersin, atau kenapa Karma yang biang kerok bisa menjadi teman akrab mereka hingga di detik ini.

(Ya, pada saat itu Yuuma hanya bisa tertawa lepas dan Karma menampar punggung si mulut nyaring keras-keras.)

Gurat kejujuran dan senyum polos rupanya tak bertahan begitu lama. Hiroto menyadari beberapa perubahan kecil dari gestur atau ekspresi yang ditunjukan Yuuma di depannya. Awal-awal di musim semi ketika Yuuma baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di Kunugigaoka, senyum lebar masih terpatri membingkai ekspresinya yang dewasa. Tapi seminggu kemudian otot-otot wajah mulai menegang, walau konversasi tetap jalan dan Yuuma tetap merespon cerita-cerita konyol Hiroto. Karma pun terlihat tak begitu menyadari sehingga Hiroto pikir perubahan ekspresi tersebut hanyalah kesalahan persepsi, atau prasangka semata.

Sampai ujian tengah semester berakhir, prasangkanya berubah menjadi nyata.

Sakura yang mekar dengan indah bahkan tak bisa menghapus perasaan kalut yang tiba-tiba saja berkelebat di hati Hiroto. Perjalanan ke Kunugigaoka terasa seperti penantian dari sebuah akhir hayat. Hiroto mulai melempar kode mata pada Karma yang sepertinya juga menyadari kondisi Yuuma yang sedikit kosong saat menatap jalan di depannya. Bahkan Hiroto dengan meme-meme receh simpanan pun tak cukup sukses membuat senyum tipis terangkat barang semili dari bibir Yuuma.

"…Ada apa?" Karma yang gatal dengan situasi canggung lantas menyenggol bahu si pemurung. Mata Yuuma berkedip duakali sebagai impuls.

"Eh? K-kenapa?"

"Wajahmu. Sedikit suram," tutur ringan tapi menyiratkan kekhawatiran, "Padahal nilai UTS-mu _kan_ paling bagus seangkatan?"

Tapak sol sepatu Yuuma seketika berhenti melangkah, membuat dua personil di kanan-kirinya tercekat, ikut berhenti dan berbalik badan.

"Isogai?"

Panggilan nyaring nan kompak tak berbalas. Jeda panjang membuat Hiroto makin kalut ditambah surai hitam yang menunduk tak kunjung terangkat.

Tapi lengan kurus Yuuma lekas mengusap belakang kepalanya kemudian. Diiringi dengan senyum lebar—amat lebar hingga iris senada gading tak tampak, tenggelam oleh kelopak mata.

"Hehe, maaf maaf. Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian ya? Aku baik-baik saja kok—cuman sedang malas. Hehe."

Yuuma yang terkekeh sanggup membuat Karma dan Hiroto terhenyak, meneguk ludah. Tidak paham dengan alasan mengapa Yuuma begitu ulet untuk menunjukkan cengir yang sepatutnya tidak perlu ada disana. Dan semakin tidak paham ketika kabar duka yang justru diterima oleh keduanya di keesokkan hari.

Tentang Yuuma.

Dan kematiannya yang tidak terprediksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumor yang berdesakkan di Kunugigaoka masih melingkupi berita kematian Yuuma. Ada rahasia umum perihal jam sebenarnya Yuuma meninggal, dan rahasia khusus—yang hanya viral di suatu kelompok. Yuuma ditemukan tewas di kelas pada jam 8 malam, tapi sudah tak bernyawa 4 jam sebelumnya (tepatnya saat jam pelajaran terakhir berlangsung). Dengan vonis kambuh 'kanker kolon' yang menjadi penyakit langganannya. Karma dan Hiroto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang mereka permasalahkan adalah; kenapa tidak ada satupun penjuru kelas yang menyadari kematiannya pada saat itu.

Mungkin Tuhan juga kesal dengan rahasia kecil-Nya ini, sehingga kabar burung yang seharusnya hanya lepas di antara anak kelas A akhirnya sampai di telinga Hiroto karena suatu kecerobohan.

Di jam pulang, saat bayang-bayang pepohonan memanjang dan angkasa meredup, wajah-wajah gelisah sedang berdiskusi. Hiroto tak berniat menguping sedari awal, hanya kebetulan saja berpapasan, dan menangkap pembicaraan dari dua perempuan.

Mereka bilang;

Yuuma dipukuli dan ditendang oleh anggota virtuoso pada hari kematiannya. Dan tidak ada satupun yang menolong, karena takut dengan para penguasa.

 _'Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir saat Isogai-kun cuma tertidur di jam matematika—tapi pak guru pun tak curiga jadi kupikir cuman perasaanku saja'_

Hiroto tersayat, menatap langit berbintang yang terlalu indah cemerlang.

Bersandar pada dinding di salah satu gang kecil, Hiroto tak bergutik sedari kenyataan pahit tertelan di benaknya. Ingatannya kembali meresap, memutar ulang momen dimana orangtua Yuuma menangisi dan memeluk erat jezanah kaku anaknya yang telah berselimut kain. Menyesali ironi yang melatari alasan awal mengapa Yuuma harus pindah ke Kunugigaoka.

Alasan yang seharusnya menjauhkan Yuuma dari tragedi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Yuuma tidak lekas membuang barang-barang peninggalan mendiang sang anak. Hiroto dan Karma pun datang meminta beberapa objek sebagai kenang-kenangan. Seperti foto memorial, misalnya.

Pulang dari kediaman Isogai, keduanya berbelok ke _konbini_ untuk membeli nomor ponsel. Nomor yang ditetapkan akan mengendap beberapa saat pada ponsel Karma. Nomor yang dibeli dengan intensi negatif.

Tentu saja, Hiroto dan Karma tidak terima dengan perlakuan orang-orang dari kelas A yang menutup mata. Termasuk koran yang 'memperhalus' berita kematian Yuuma. Dan terutama pelaku-pelaku bajingan yang melakukan kekerasan hanya karena egosentris, dan ketidakmampuan untuk bersikap adil. Semuanya masuk ke dalam daftar hitam.

Tapi pada akhirnya teror tanpa pengampunan hanya dilancarkan khusus untuk para pembunuh saja. Melalui pesan-pesan penuh hardik yang dikirim, mengatasnamakan Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

 _Kau seharusnya sudah busuk di dalam neraka, Araki-kun_

 ** _– Isogai Yuuma_**

.

.

Mereka tidak berhenti sampai gertak sambal semata. Rencana berkembang berkat usul Karma yang menyukai metode mata dibalas mata. Hiroto memantapkan hatinya, menekankan kekecewaannya sebagai sumber kekuatan untuk balas dendam.

"Kita harus buat mereka semua terkencing-kencing dan meminta maaf kepada Isogai, di alam sana."

Pernyataan terakhir Karma adalah determinasi tertinggi yang mewakilkan dedikasi keduanya, untuk sahabat tersayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

 **A/N** : Akulah santamu Acchaaan. Eaeaea. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati, dan semoga ga begitu bias chara atau pairing. Serius deh intennya udah kuusahain platonik. Kalo masih keliatan humu, maapkeun aing. Dan semoga ngga ada headcanon yang ganjil atau salah persepsi :')


End file.
